Could it be oncest
by JoeyJayAngel
Summary: the Lorax hatches a master plan to get rid of the Once-ler and change his "evil" ways, sending him to the future to see a new him he thought he'd never know. but the once-ler has a plan of his own. (this story is slowly in progress i haven't finished it yet)
1. the Beginning

the Lorax hatches a master plan to get rid of the Once-ler and change his "evil" ways, sending him to the future to see a new him he thought he'd never know. but the once-ler has a plan of his own

Oncest

He was on his way home from selling his first thneed. He had a great big smile on his face as he looked up to the sky and sighed. Absolutely nothing could ruin this perfect moment… nothing except the Lorax. "You sold a thneed I see…you planning to sell another?" the once-ler faltered but only for a second (why would he care… I'll be rich, and once that happens my mom might even be proud of me… so many great things could come from this.) He thought greedily to himself. "What?! Who the hell do you think I am? ... Hell yes I will!" the once-ler yelled in frustration. The Lorax just stood there staring at the once innocent young man who couldn't know how much harm he was causing and thought to himself ( what happened to you) He hesitated before saying what he was going to say next " well I have no choice then do I? I'll have to send you to see the future once-ler… or should I say… Greed-ler." and like the snap of a finger the once-ler vanished into thin air. "That should teach him a lesson. In a week or so I'll go and check on him." The Lorax chuckled to himself and walked away.


	2. Seeing Myself

2

Once-ler's point of view

I awoke on the ground of what seemed to once be the beautiful truffula forest, but now when I looked around it was a boggy waste land. "wha- whaaat?" was all I could manage. The air was tight and not much forcing my breathing into short rasps of toxic breath. I got up and saw a factory since I could see not a single some in sight I gave up and headed for the factory. Where am I? Definitely not in the old truffula forest because there are almost no tree's and where are all the people? Plus what the heck could this factory be making besides smog, smog and more toxic non breathable smog? I didn't quite get what the Lorax meant and how long had I been sleeping there on the ground? Who is this greed-ler who sounds like me? Is he a relative? Basically I was left stranded clueless in a deserted waste land. As soon as I stopped my thought I was at the factory. The door was left open so i just walked in. It was dark and gloomy with long lanky corridors; the only noise that could be heard was the noise of a clacking pen on paper and the distant factory machines. I followed the click- clacking of the pen and it led me to a fairly bright office. On the door was a sign it read "greed-ler's office, biggering my everything!" I knocked twice before i entered to be polite but instead of the same manners in return i got a "GET THE F*** OUT, I'M THINKING!" and a pencil holder to the face. When I got up and brushed myself off and noticed his feet in front of me. Looking up I gasped it was me in front of me. (H-how could this be?)


	3. the Lesson

3

Greed-ler's point of view

I was busy doing paper work when all of a sudden I heard a Knock at the door. Thinking it was the Lorax I threw the only thing I could find. My pencil holder and yelled in rage "GET THE F*** OUT, I'M THINKING!" but when I got up and walked to the door it wasn't the Lorax at all it was... it was me! He _was_me bu-but he was like a _younger_ me. Too short and too innocent looking to be me just looking in the mirror plus he was wearing different clothing. He was wearing a white button up and grey sweater vest with black and gray striped truffula pants. I have to admit... he looked kinda... cute. I grabbed him by the collar and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Who are you? Are you a clone? huh?" he just looked at me for what felt like 10 irritating minutes then finally said " I-I'm the…the Once-ler...who are you?" I laughed in a deep throughty voice (once I was the once-ler now...now I'm the Greed-ler) "Me? I'm the Greed-ler who else?" I decided to play it cool and make him feel like a puny spec with words; after all I have the power. It's time to teach this punk a lesson on where his place lies in my world... which is obviously at the bottom with the rest of our despicable race we call humans.


	4. Like Masturbation

4

My point of view

The lesson that the greed-ler had in mind, hadn't quite actually come to his mind yet so he decided he'd take this _new_ once-ler in and under his wing." I guess you will be here a while so let's make you at home." he said with a chuckle. Oncey on the other hand was filling up with so many questions and as if to help with his head ache the air here was worse because the greed-ler puffed a cloud of smoke from his cigar into Oncey's poor face. The greed-ler was making a bed in another room beside the office, when the once-ler walked in the greed-ler was startled by the devilish grin on the young man's face. Greedy was scared to the point he backed into the wall behind him, he knew this face. The Once-ler's curiosity got the best of him to the point where he thought the only way to get some answers was out of torture. He put the most intimidating smile he could round up and stepped in the room. (I can do this, come on I can do this. since I'm not very strong I'll have to torture him in a different way...it will be just like masturbation right?...after all he is me right? I...CAN...DO THIS!) He stepped up to the Greed-ler with all his courage, leaned his face in and kissed the greed-ler as harshly as he could. The greed-ler bashed his head against the wall and fell unconscious.


	5. Just Can't Stop

Oncest

I backed up in horror of what I had done, not only did I just kiss a _man _but I knocked him out while doing so. What the hell am I supposed to do _now_, with this unconscious useless body of his? I decided to pick him up and take him to the bed he had just previously made. I laid him down and tucked him in… in his sleep he didn't look that mean or scary…he just looked like an overworked guy in his mid twenties. I resisted the sudden urge to kiss his forehead and sat down on the bed instead. I laughed at myself, that didn't go well and how do I know he wouldn't have answered my questions if I just asked them nicely instead. I was pretty stupid to jump to conclusions… especially that type of conclusion. Did I really just kiss him for that and nothing more? Cause I think I kinda… I think I kinda liked it…. Is that a bad thing? It sure didn't feel that bad and he is me isn't he? Wouldn't it be the same as the people who fall in love with their reflection…. Just more intensified to the point where he can move and speak on his own accord. I realized now that I was in the bed close to him… so close I could smell his strangely enticing breath so sweet it drew me in with sharp claws of not pain but intoxicating desire. I leaned in for another kiss, but _this_ time it was different, this time it was full of affection, desire, and need and strangest of all sorrow.


	6. Being Straight With Me

6

Greed-ler's point of view

Gaaah! I screamed and jumped out of bed "what do you think you're doing, in my bed?!" I said with an unwanted crackle in my voice. The Once-ler got up and gave me a crooked, sleepy grin. "I was sleepy and after all you did say for me to feel at home. _Plus _the bed _was_ for me." Even though it pissed me off he did have a point or a few at that… what was I going to do to him, what was this lesson I wanted to teach him so badly and how would I come about it? In a quiet voice he mumbled "um Greed-ler I have a few questions if you'd please-"what the fuck is this, on my wall?!... Wait … you did-and I- OH MY GOD! I woke up in bed with you…you…what did you do with me?!" I was now pretty scared…this child…this little child version of me not only kissed me, he enforced power over me, the one thing I said I would never let happen… what did he do with me in that bed? So many possibilities…" chill out man it's cool I never…um touched you I just… put you to bed and tucked you in, that's all…" He looked like a nervous wreck "what's with the hesitation over the word 'touched' huh?" by now I was fuming: first of all I have had no coffee and no cigar and second my curiosity about him has reached its peak. Why doesn't he just be straight with me? ...Straight with….me? Wait a second…. "WHAT?!"


	7. Pancakes

7

Greed-ler's point of view

Do I want to have Oncey be straight with me? Or do I want it to be different… Am I going insane?! I refuse to call that twerp Oncey and what the fuck am I wanting different? While I was thinking I noticed I happened to be staring at Oncey... And the worst part was he was kinda…um… well changing. "Are you gonna keep staring at me like I'm your next snack or what? Geeze no wonder you're called the Greed-ler." I was stunned I knew I was hungry but not for him. "Don't flatter yourself sweet heart I was just staring off into space. If you're going to stay here than bitch go make me something to eat or you _will_ be my next snack." I don't know if I creeped him out or offended him but if I'm going to be honest I didn't really care. When he left I decided to clean up a bit, like wash the blood off the wall and make the bed and some other things. After I finished I moved on to clean my room, but when I got there it wasn't in anyway messy but the exact opposite. It was almost a shiny clean and the usual muggy smell was replaced by the sweet aroma of pancakes. "Hey are pancakes alright?" it was Oncey. I couldn't help but smile, he was so outrageously cute, and I felt a strange tingly sensation all over when I was around him. I felt a lot of things I had not felt in a long time. I felt happy and caring but most of all I felt loving. That's when I realized I was full on making out with him, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to.


	8. Too Exhausted To Stay Awake

8

Once-ler's point of view

I didn't quite know how to stop it; it was all happening way too fast. The last thing I remember doing was making pancakes and I can tell you it didn't come to mind that _that _would turn him on. Now we're in bed in only boxers kissing… how far was the Greed-ler planning to go? "Hey … maybe….we should-"shhhh don't ruin this" he hissed in my ear and shoved his hand down my pants *eaugh* I moaned "I'm sure you can scream louder than that, can't you?" he grinned and asked if I wanted more but the only thing I could manage was another moan I was too out of breath. Finally after a while I collapsed out of exhaustion "hey you okay Oncey/" he asked. Pffffft he didn't even sound in the slightest bit tired. Answering with the first word in an hour that finally came to me (yes) it all went black.


	9. Cold Shower

9

My point of view

When Oncey woke up he was back in the bed of the other room. "What…but I thought…no it was probably just a dream, Huh." He sighed mostly to himself but not quite quiet enough for the Greed-ler's ears. "you have a long enough sleep yet?" he asked lighting a cigare and blowing smoke in the poor Once-ler's face. "What's with the sour face honey-boo? Why you so down? Now I know you were down on the bottom last night but that don't mean you need to be down in the mood as well." Oncey laughed at himself for letting Greedy call him honey-boo and went so close to the greed-ler their noses touched. "You underestimate me Greed-ler because I'm not as sweet and innocent as you thought." Then he punched the wall beside Greedy's face so hard it left a dent and walked out of the room. The man in green just whimpered and slid down the wall into the fetal position. Turning on the shower in the next room Oncey quickly undressed and stepped in. "I wish he would stop treating me like I'm just some weak little girl he'd liked to put his mouth all over. The fact that he thinks I'm stronger might shut him up, if only for a bit.


	10. The Bad Life

10

Greed-ler's point of view

I couldn't believe how weird Oncey was acting. First of all he wasn't as weak or sweet as I thought and second he seemed to completely through and through despise me. What am I going to do, did he forget what happened last night or does he just wish it never happened? I was extremely bored no longer hungry for I had already eaten the pancakes but in need of munchies I was noming on Vicky's potater chips and watching some old reruns of "the bad life". Why doesn't Mathew just choose Julia we all know Sarah's a whore. I was totally getting into it when I heard a familiar voice. "You're going to get fat just sitting around all day eating junk and watching TV." it was Oncey and he was once again baring the same annoyed face as he was earlier. "oh… thanks _mom_, yeah I'll go run 40 laps around the factory and then get onto work. Gee thanks for the advice Dr. Phil, leave me alone it's my leisure time." I snapped. He took one surprised look and laughed "So when you're not polluting the earth you're busy watching piece of crap soap operas and munching on junk food? That's a way to use your life. And hey doesn't your work start right… about… now!" he winked and gave me a devious smile while pointing at the clock. The words left my mouth before I realized I gave into his little game "SHIT!" I got up and ran to the main door "mister Greed-ler sir can you please let us in… of course if you're busy you don't have to let us… in? (Whimper)" my workers were already here I pressed the button and ran back to the Once-ler "hide." I hissed. Then every one of my workers piled in and went to their places. I ran and hid my own self in my office.


	11. Mirror, Mirror

11

My point of view

Well it's been two days so five days more to go, I wonder how their doing. I bet Oncey is locked up somewhere in the Greed-ler's basement and to prove I'm right I'll check the magic mirror. Thought the Lorax, in the mirror was the Once-ler actually _hiding _in the basement but to the Lorax it sure looked a lot like he was trapped. "Well I might as well tell the Greed-ler the rules because torture and imprisonment are definitely a no-no." his words now disembodied echoed throughout the truffula forest because now the small furry peanut was gone. He vanished, Caput. Off to another place, or…time.


	12. The Misunderstanding

12

Greed-ler's point of view

All you could hear in my building was the constant clacking of fingers on keyboards and small talk being made from accountant to client. I was checking lists and counting money when out of know where came the Lorax. "let him go you Greed-ler you before I get mad and count to two, so give me the key for Oncey to be free, please I don't want lies just tell me the truth." I stared at him and laughed. "Nice poem L, did you stay up all night on that? Oncey isn't locked anywhere, I had him hide for me so my workers didn't get confused. Go see for yourself he really is fine." He took a second to think and then scurried off; I wonder if he'll take Oncey back, I sure hope not because I've rather grown fond of him being here. About half an hour later he was back. He muttered the words "sorry for the misunderstanding." And vanished.


	13. Pimple

13

Once-ler's point of view

I laughed at the thought of being imprisoned by the Greed-ler, though it was possible I just chose not to think of it. I stayed in the cellar till Greedy went on the P.A. system and said "everyone has left, doors are locked. Coast is clear." I walked up the creaky basement stairs as slowly as I could and walked down the hall. Just as I was about to reach for the door knob to the Greed-ler's office, the door opened on its own… well not exactly it was Greedy on the other side. Now that I was face to face with him his cheeks looked a lot redder than usual and he for once actually looked nice, but the one thing that caught my attention out of it all, the one you would have to be very close to see… "Um… hey Oncey… you…. Me… lunch?" "Maybe," I said with a sneer "if only you didn't have that great, big, ENORMOUSE pimple on your nose." I purposely over exaggerated on the "enormous" part. He stumbled back in shock then a look of anger flashed across his face. "Fine, eat alone, see if I care. Ungrateful little fuck." He mumbled the last part but I still heard it. Childishly I stuck my tongue out at him then skipped to the kitchen.


	14. Picture In The Fruit

14

Greed-ler's point of view

Well that really ruined my plans for a bonding lunch, maybe I'll try for supper. Meanwhile I should go put some cover-up on that pimple, the one thing in my way of getting what I want and when I want something I won't stop until I get it. He'll be mine sooner or later. I walked into the kitchen and it smelled sooooooooo good. Oncey was eating something at the table. "What are you eating?" I asked in a bright voice hoping to cheer up the room. "food." He said blankly and went back to his _food_. I strolled over to the refrigerator and examined its contents closely: butter, milk, eggs, meat, some carrots and some fruit (2 apples, I banana and 1 truffula.) I picked up the banana then put it back I paused for a second and sorted them into a funny picture but it wasn't funny. It wasn't funny at all, what did I do? I scrambled them up and closed the fridge. I lost my appetite.


	15. The Banana

15

Greed-ler's point of view

I paced around in my office for what seemed like ten minutes. I only had fifteen minutes left to eat before all my workers came back but my stomach had this unwanted knot churning in it to the point I wasn't hungry in the slightest. I was horrified at what I had done and hoped that none of the picture was still there for anyone else to see. I was finally calm enough to sit down and figure out what to do with Oncey for the other half of the day. All of a sudden a slight nock came at the door

"come in" I said and in came Oncey. He walked into the door way and leaned. He was eating the banana from the picture. I tried to look away but it was like a magnet for my eyes. Turning a little bit to hide my erection I glanced at his expression. "If you're wondering if I saw your picture, I did." He laughed and licked the banana bottom to top. I was furious how dare he tease me like that. "What does this turn you on? You're sick." He said with a sneer and another lick to the object left in his hand. "You're the sick one. What little boy sexually teases a man, especially one that looks like the other? We are technically to very different people entirely." I said and glared into his playful eyes. I hated the fact that I loved him.


	16. Even Insignifigance

16

Once-ler's point of view

"Come on, I know I want to keep my mean, bad boy act up but you do need to eat before your work starts." We may be different but for the fact that we even a little bit shared feelings for each other means that were both pretty twisted. I stepped out and gestured for him to follow. It was very calming to hear the Greed-ler's steady footsteps tap across the floor. For some reason every little thing was what mattered to me most. When I got into the kitchen I grabbed all the tool's that I needed and started to get to work. While I was cooking I was once again paying attention to the little things, like the sizzle of the pan, the impatient tap of the Greed-ler's shoe and even the faint beat of his heart slow and steady.


	17. Childish

17

Greed-ler's point of view

The omelet was delicious and I was surprised that I could eat "it" let alone three others. What can I say I'm Greedy. While I ate we decided that Oncey could stay in the spare room for the time being, so I gave him the key and told him "there are tons of books for if you get bored and if you turn it down quiet there is a TV. Bathroom is there and pajamas are in the dresser, ok see you in a bit." I pressed the button for my workers to come in then I went back to my office. I was drawing out plans for my latest idea,"Mini thneeds" for little children and small animals. (For those of you who are thneed impaired, a thneed is a fine something that all people need. It's a shirt it's a coat it's a sock it's a hat but it has other uses yes far beyond that.) Right when I was about finished though I heard my mother's usual snooty voice "Oncey, oh Oncey dearest." Mistaking her call for my other half I said "he's not here right now, can I take a message?" my mom just laughed. "You silly goof, I came here to tell you how proud I am of you." I finally felt loved but my words were opposite. "Mother I am not a child, so stop treating me like one."


	18. Side Story

More than 1000 views on Oncest!

SIDE STORY TIME! .

So, you want to take a peek behind the scenes huh? Well than nice to meet you I am Zarol Eth I am the alternate Lorax now follow me along this adventure behind the ingenious of "Could it be Oncest."

Once upon some day during summer a beautiful cross dresser spawned from Satan watched a movie called "the Lorax" her eyes could not be brought away from the hottest guy in animated land "the Once-ler" searching up wonderful pictures of him to satisfy himself on the "inner nett" he came across the most awesomest yaoi couple ever they called it "Oncest" eyes widened and fingers tapped endlessly on the "board of keys" she decided she would write a story. (By now are you confused about their gender? :P) she wrote a beautiful story and she liked it so much she wrote more. One day when he was enjoying a thought in bed he realized Once-ler = Lorence. That could be the Once-ler's first name. Lorence Jay Once-ler, it was the perfect name. He would one day name her children after it. Gender unknown by many he noticed he just couldn't change Oncey's name. So she created a younger 15 year old version of the Once-ler. From now on this naïve punkish bad boy would be called Lorence. So 29 chapters into "Could it be Oncest" she displayed this wonderful idea. Now he is drowning in her own creation, not able to just stop writing but he has the perfect ending and she knows it will upset the fans. It's exactly what he wanted to do. So now you know the story behind "Could it be Oncest" are you scarred yet?

"Haha motha fuckas you will never know am I a man who cross dresses as a woman or a woman that cross dresses as a man, mwahahaha!"

The end


	19. Strawberry & Vanilla

18

onceys point of view

it was really boring in that room for the first half of my time being books were all about money and fame, and when i turned on the tv some one haulted outside in the hall to listen so i quickly turned it off. I layed on the bed a while and stared up at the ceiling. "i wonder what the lorax sent me here to do, it's not like i can fix this fucking mess my future self created, and i sure as hell have learned my lesson...but something here makes me want to stay..." i was so bored that i actually got up and pace the room for five minutes. a golden money sign glimmered in the corner of my eye, i turned "tipical" it was a pair of green boxers with golden money signs, beside that were a pair of matching pajamas. i grabbed the pajamas stripped down and ran myself a bath. on the tub in the far corner sat some scented bubble bath's i poured in the strawberry & vanilla then i watched the bubbles inflate and pop. i slipped in and straight away i felt relaxed. breathing in sweet aroma and breathing out all my cares, "i could get used to this...i guess... i guess i kinda like it here...its not really that bad...and i could convince the greed-ler to start planting more truffula trees and go back to harvesting the tufts befor its too late...yeah"


End file.
